the Interloper
by joseph33759
Summary: This is some of the many missing chapters to my Flare's Story thank you. Also I got a new keyboard so I will be posting new chapters ASAP
1. Chapter 1

First things first I got a new keyboard and I will be posting new chapters soon enough for almost all of my stories

* * *

Title: The Interloper

Genre: Fantasy/Sci-fi/hurt/comfort/angst

Summary: Based off of my Story of the Elementals fanfic series

(Story of the Elementals will only be published if I get the rights from over 100 companies)

Note: This is some of the many missing chapters of Flare's travels through the many dimentions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I put in these stories, accept for Flare and any character I invent

(for full list PM me as I have yet to put them in the Elemental stories yet)

so don't sue you'll really get nothing

WARNING SPOILERS ARE IN EVERY CHAPTER DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BRISINGR(and many others)

AND DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT'S CONTENTS

Prologue: The Release Of His Enemy(no disclaimer needed for this chapter)

Many doors all open to him, still upset over Aslan leaving him, Flare decided to explore the worlds other then his own

"All door should be unlocked here" he commented when he went to open a door that stayed sealed to him and he tried to open it `til he saw what could only be described as a warning:

_Careful all ye who enter here_

_For a powerful entity lives_

_imprisoned for all eternity_

Flare pondered whether or not to open the door anyway deciding to, he gathered the darkness and all the elements under his control and soon he felt the touch of his love again, _"I give you my power Flare, my love, as a gift and a way to protect those dear to you"_ with that a tear rolled down Flare's cheek as wind soon picked up around him, "Fire, lightning, acid and wind heed my call, I commend your stength alone, you are not a match for this door alone, show me that I am wrong!" he said and the elements battered the door causing it to bend in and give a little, "Darkness join this battle prove you are the strongest of all elements only equal to the light!" he said as suddenly the door broke and burst into millions of pieces and that was no exageration...

"Who enters?" asked a weak male voice and Flare ran up to the man and realized he had been locked up there for a long time...

* * *

Ok this part is just the prelude to the actual story


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go Chapter one Romance and plenty of other stuff

Disclaimer; I do not own anything EXCEPT Flare and

* * *

Chapter 1: His time in Alagaesia

"How tall the trees,how bright the stars . . . and how beautiful you are, O Arya Svit-kona." said Eragon as a wind seemed to pick up in a small area farther from him and Arya, who stiffened. "Eragon..."

Inspite her warning Eragon continued, "Arya, I'll do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would build a palace for you with nothing but my bare hands. I would-"

"Will you stop pursuing me? Can you promise me that?" Eragon hesitated, Arya stepped closer and said in a low and gentle voice, "Eragon, This can not be-"

"Of course it can Arya, Princess of the Elves" said a male voice unfamiliar to them both, "Eragon new rider, immortal as I, I commend you for finding love while you are yet so young, Angela's prediction is true as always" said the male when they turned to him they saw him, red hair as red as fire, eyes black no white to be seen, skin a slight tan only sign he was no shade.

"Who are you?" asked Arya and the male smiled, "I am Flare, master of darkness and king of the elementals, a ruler of one of many countries in my dimention" said Flare

"I know not of any master of darkness that has yet to loose his soul" said Arya and Flare smiled sadly, "I have but lost mine, when the love of my heart died at the hand of the man I once called friend" said Flare

"Meaning?" asked Eragon knowing he shouldn't pry but from what he learned from Oromis he tried to look at his mind only for him to be greeted with a look from Flare whom felt his touch, "You would do well, Shadeslayer, to keep out of which you would never understand, even Arya's mind would be less complex then my own" said Flare

---

"How is it a human would have a mind so complex it is even more complex then our own race's?" asked Arya after her mother tried to scan his mind for any deceit but could not even navigate it. "For as I said I am not of this dimension, but rather of one where dark users and light users have co-existed for centuries" said Flare and Eragon, fed up with being in the dark spoke up, "Just what is a dark user?" he asked and Flare smiled softly, "A dark user is just that one whom uses the darkness to do his will, whether it be good as me, or evil as many turn. the main truth about darkness you should know is that it is a selfish thing, unlike light which is a unselfish element, all creatures, no matter who or what it is has both light and dark in it, I am a prime example of one who has more darkness in him but has not fallen" said Flare as he suddenly shot his arms out and portals appeared, and he closed his eyes and heard the screams of the people all the way in Gil'ead and then the roar of a dragon, "It seems Twilight is here causing pain" said Flare snarling as his body seemed to burst into flame and lightning crackled off him, "He has to learn that even though I can not die I will not let him do as he wishes!" he said as darkness surrounded him, "Fire, lightning, acid, and wind heed my call" was the last thing they heard before he disappeared from their forest kingdom

---

"TWILIGHT!" called Flare as he appeared in Gil'ead, the portals had not closed but neither did they seem to allow anything through besides the sounds, "Dark user I've already thanked you for freeing me even if you tried to kill me afterwards" said Twilight and Flare smirked, "I am your enemy and always was, I am FLARE! THE MASTER OF DARKNESS!" he said as the shadows from Gil'ead seemed to float up to him, "I summon the entity of Yin, the one whom embodied the darkness to save the world from itself while his brother embodied the light to protect the world from the darkness" said Flare not only in the ancient language it seemed as they could feel a little of every language in his speech, "FLARE! THAT EXCUSE FOR A DARK USER WHOM IMPRISONED ME!" said Twilight as he attacked Flare whom dodged and flare grinned, "Your imprisonment must have dulled your skills though I know not of how powerful you were as I have not imprisoned you yet, or at least I haven't done so myself yet while I already have if that makes any sense..." said Flare already confused.

---

"What?" asked Eragon and the elves just shrug, but Arya blinked, "I'm more confused now then about what he told you when we met him in that clearing..." she said and Oromis turned to Eragon, "What did he say?" he asked and Eragon sighed and said: "Eragon new rider, immortal as I, I commend you for finding love while you are yet so young, Angela's prediction is true as always, is what he told me, and from that I get the feeling he knew who I was for a long time, he even knew I was immortal!" said Eragon and Oromis felt disturbed how had this human-like creature known of that? with no answer forth coming he decided to watch the events unfold

---

"I hope you have friends here so they can watch you suffer!" taunted Twilight as he charged at Flare whom still calm dodged, "Unlike last time Twilight I am not exhausted from breaking that door that held you!" said Flare as he drew a blade that suddenly shone like the sun though it was night(A/N: Oops forgot that little detail...), "Gaze upon Incrish and know despair, Twilight, as this blade means nothing but death for you" said Flare as he suddenly stabbed Twilight in the heart only to here a evil laughter, "Fool all you have done is lock me out of this dimension know that when I return for you it will never be here, no, not here, I can never return even if you can" said Twilight laughing as he slowly faded from view and Flare's ability to sense him

"Darkness is your foe Galbatorix as much as is light and the very earth opposes you Wardfell master, be sure that the day Eragon drives his blade, the blade of not your most trusted friend, but rather a blade made by the elf whom can make no blades, the blade that will bring fear to your soul for it was his first spell, I will be there and I will empower him with powers beyond that of the elves at their peak, and the dragons when the magic runs through them, could muster!" said Flare as his black eyes seemed to glow an eerie light, "I AM FLARE, MASTER OF DARKNESS!!" he shouted int the sky before suddenly falling uncontious and without his direction to keep the wind holding him in the air he started to fall and then a portal opened up just below him and he appeared in the Elves' forests again

---

_"Why are you so hard to understand Airwalker?"_ said a feminine voice and Flare's face, though he was not entirely conscious, frowned, _"Leave my mind stranger, it is a dangerous place, even for me"_ said Flare mentally as his consciousness grew more awake before his eyes opened his face pulled into a smile, "Love for love and darkness for the light, Eragon Shadeslayer you have my word that I will aid you in any venture you pursue, as I owe that much to Angelia" he said out loud knowing the young dragon rider was there, "Who?" he asked and Flare smiled eyes still closed, "The one whom I loved, the one whom I lost more then I can bare" said Flare as his eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Rest Airwalker" said the queen and Flare smiled, "The Dragons are not all dead as you have them believe queen of the elves, their heart of hearts are still intact and Galbatorix has most of them does he not?" asked Flare and the queen and Oromis who had just walked in paled before faster then most could see Oromis charged at Flare only for his own blade to be against his throat, "Master rider, I am faster then an elf, smarter then a dragon, and more powerful then that creature you call a tree, it's very mind is bare for me to see rider, and many an ore that made your blades lays underneath The were-cat's message when you need a weapon look under the tree is that, and the blade of fire shall rise forth" said Flare his eyes fierce as a mad man yet his posture calming and voice equal to that of a blade made of ice

"You have seen this?" asked the queen and Flare laughed and spoke, "Seen? no I have read it, the book of knowledge is my tome and knows your fate as well elves just as for you Eragon in many a dimension of this land, one of them Galbatorix is not the evil one but you and the Varden are the true evil the elves along side you and the dwarves helping whom ever strikes their gold fancy for the year" said Flare as he suddenly laughed with the madness of a fool, "Many things I tell you you will never understand till the day all of you leave this land Arya, Eragon, Saphira, and Queen" said Flare his eyes sparking.

"You are a fool, Airwalker" said a rough female voice one that made Flare smile, "Ah the one who will make a blade whilst unable to" said Flare. "Explain that?!" said the smith and Flare shook his head, "I can not, I revealed to much already any more and I break the rules and am sealed out of this dimension and all I've told you is forgotten" said Flare with a sad tone in his voice.

---

"Many years lay ahead of you Shadeslayer, and I will grant you two wishes now and one more after the fall of the false king" said Flare Eragon looked at him and thought, "Not a wish first I would like to ask what you meant by that vow Airwalker" said Eragon and Flare smiled, "Smart you are lad, not asking for it as a wish but as a question, very well I'll tell you Shadeslayer, Many have touched my mind and only one reminds me of my old self, you Eargon Bromsson" said Flare and Eragon froze for a moment, "You mean?" asked Eragon anf Flare laughed, "Many things I tell you can not be repeated till you are revealed of a brother, is that understood Shadeslayer? Or shall I remove that memory and send it to the void?" asked Flare.

"It is understood..." said Eragon and Flare nodded, "For summiting to that one rule I shall give you a loophole you may tell those you are bond to and to your teacher" said Flare smiling

---

"Good luck laddie" said a rough voice and Flare sighed, "Do not wish me luck for that is folly, instead wish luck on those who attempt to challenge me when I battle for none can stand against me and live save if they are friend and it is a spar" he said as he drew Incrish and threw out his other hand and a dark shape began to appear and then he grabbed it and the Dark-keyblade pulsed, "Come Shadeslayer, show me your skill"

---

That night because of that forced appearance of Flare he asked the queen for one favor though he knew of the energy for him it would require

Small Flashback:

"I wish for Arya and any one that need to meet the Varden to stay one more night and I shall grant them a way quicker then even dragon flight" said Flare and she granted it

End of Flashback

"Thank you all for coming I have asked you all here to show one thing I have to share from my realm and yet as a favor to Shadeslayer and the queen, I invited all of you, I give music from my realm such you haven't heard yet, but follow even the slightest feeling you have will be gladdly accepted" said Flare as suddenly he bent over and sparks flew from his body and then sounds slowly came as well as copies of him that played odd instruments, "This one is for those inlove and they are not only not alone in this feeling but rather a true reason why you must win shall be shown to you at one point:

_It was noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, anytime  
She was looking pretty fine  
A red light, green light, go  
All fired upside downtown  
She was shaking me all around  
I was tuned in, going nowhere, second wind  
Jonesing, drooling, feeling good, if you would  
_

Flare seemed to smile a bit more as he closed his eyes and moved weird in the eyes of both the elves and Eragon but then they felt their bodies move in their own way.

_  
Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I chose  
I got nothin' to lose _

Flare soon opened his eyes and one of his copies seemed to change shape and he looked at it surprised though only Arya and Eragon noticed as he continued to sing

_In like Flynn, I was  
Looking for the win  
Just trying anything, hey  
Baby, where you been  
All my life I've been looking for _

the form continued to change till for a second Flare's voice cracked causing for the elves to look at him as he continued to sing

_Someone like you  
Falling head over heels  
Hey what can I do _

as he sung Flare had suddenly enveloped the female in a hug and sung with more gusto

_Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I chose  
I got nothin' to lose  
_

The elves feeling the music once more pleasing started to dance again as Flare and the odd female started to dance together as he sung

_  
Now I'm in the fast lane going 98  
By now I know she can  
Smooth operate me  
I know she's no goody two shoes  
But hey I got myself nothin' to lose  
_

Flare and the girl started to move slightly fast and closer as he picked up the tempo

_  
Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I chose  
I got nothin' to lose  
_

and soon even his copies seemed to be smiling to the point of madness but none cared

_Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I chose  
I got nothin' to lose_

Soon flare and the girl shared the mic that he had made appear long before he had made the copies

_Noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, any time  
She was looking pretty fine  
In like Flynn I was looking for the win  
Just trying anything, hey baby where you been  
All my life I been looking for someone like you  
Falling head over heels hey what can I do  
I got nothin' to lose, yeah _

"Everyone say hello to the love of my life, and possibly the only one I will ever see beyond the void, Angelia!" said Flare as he bowed out of the way as she seemed to flow of power and yet it was calm and fierce like the hurricane, "Angelia the mistress of the winds" Flare fully introducing her and the elves murmured among themselves confused if she was the mistress of the wind was that why he could use wind

"I use wind as it was her parting gift before she died, or rather after she died I should say" said Flare before a new mic appeared infront of Angelia and she smiled, "That song love?" she asked and Flare smiled a tear rolling down his cheek, "Aye, love, and lets sing it together"

Flare:

_When I get where I'm going  
on the far side of the sky.  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly._

_I'm gonna land beside a lion,  
and run my fingers through his mane.  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
I will shed the sins and struggles,  
I have carried all these years.  
And I'll leave my heart wide open,  
I will love and have no fear.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Don't cry for me down here._

_I'm gonna walk with my grandaddy,  
and he'll match me step for step,  
and I'll tell him how I missed him,  
every minute since he left.  
Then I'll hug his neck.  
_

Both:_  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
I will shed the sins and struggles,  
I have carried all these years.  
And I'll leave my heart wide open,  
I will love and have no fear.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Don't cry for me down here.  
_

Flare:_  
So much pain and so much darkness,  
in this world we stumble through.  
All these questions, I can't answer,  
so much work to do._

_But when I get where I'm going,  
and I see my Maker's face._(both)_  
I'll stand forever in the light,  
of His amazing grace.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
Hallelujah!  
I will love and have no fear._(Angelia)_  
When I get where I'm going.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going._

"And now, though I had not planned this song or the one just sung here is Angelia singing, Our Song, by Taylor Swift, a wonderful writer and singer" said Flare and Angelia smiled, "Only you would pick that song Flare" she said before taking the Mic and moving to the middle of the stage:

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song"  
And he said... _

It was then Flare decided to hug her from behind and instead of being startled like most of the elves thought she leaned back against him and they swayed with the music

_"Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home... fore' I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again"_

while Angelia sang Flare every so often kissed her neck lightly and she closed her eyes and smiled while singing

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong 'n' been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said... _

after that verse Flare let her go and the elves could see the affect it had on her she seemed to be a little upset till she seemed to feel something and she twirled around and grasped his hand and they danced to the music, the elves with the exception of Arya were still as they listened to this song and Eragon asked her if it would be alright to dance with her, ignoring her better judgement she nodded so entwined in the music

_Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home... fore' I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

Flare smiled and gestured very subtly to the two dancers to Angelia and she smiled seeing why he had not only chose the song, but also why he had decided to have a Concert

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song... _

As Flare and Angelia sung and danced the other two dancers were ignored and Angelia smiled at that

_Cause our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again... Oh Yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

"A song for many people here" said Flare taking the mic back

_Sometimes think the war is necessary  
Every night I pray for peace on earth  
And I hand down my dollars to the homeless  
But believe that every able soul should work  
_

Angelia and the elves along with Eragon and Arya sat down and listened

_  
My father gave me my shotgun  
That I'll hand down to my son  
Try to teach him everything it means_

_  
I'm a man of my convictions  
Call me wrong, call me right  
But I bring my better angels to every fight  
You may not like where I'm goin'  
But you sure know where I stand  
Hate me if you want to  
Love me if you can_

_I stand by my right to speak freely  
But I worry 'bout what kids learn from TV  
And before all of debatin' turns to angry words and hate  
Sometimes we should just agree to disagree_

_And I believe that Jesus  
Looks down here and sees us  
And if you ask him, he would say_

_I'm a man of my convictions  
Call me wrong, call me right  
But I bring my better angels to every fight  
You may not like where I'm goin'  
But you sure know where I stand  
Hate me if you want to  
Love me if you can  
_

_I'm a man of my convictions  
Call me wrong, call me right  
But I bring my better angels to every fight  
You may not like where I'm goin'  
But you sure know where I stand  
Hate me if you want to  
Love me if you can  
_

"Here we go!" said Flare moving on to the next song

_Every day I clock out  
And head straight to her house  
We cuddle up on the couch  
But it always ends the same ole way  
I'm drivin' home and it's incredibly late  
Something's got to change, 'cause_

_  
I've been wrapped around her finger  
Since the first time we went out  
Every day and every night she's all I think about  
I need that girl beside me  
When the lights go out  
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around_

_Went to the bank took out a loan  
Went and bought the perfect stone  
Called up her dad on the phone  
I'm takin' him to dinner Sunday night  
I've never been so nervous in my life  
I want to do this right, 'cause_

_I've been wrapped around her finger  
Since the first time we went out  
Every day and every night she's all I think about  
I need that girl beside me  
When the lights go out  
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around_

_Yes sir I love her very much  
I know it's only been seven months  
But that's long enough, 'cause_

_I've been wrapped around her finger  
Since the first time we went out  
Every day and every night she's all I think about  
I need that girl beside me  
When the lights go out  
I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around_

_I think it's time to put a ring on the finger  
I'm wrapped around_

As Flare finished the song a new one started up until he raised his hand and the music stopped, "Sorry folks give me a bit I need to catch my breath" he said before jumping off the stage followed closely by Angelia, "Flare, love you should rest I know but I need to talk to you now" she said and Flare smiled and sighed, "Alright love, follow me while we go get Arya and Eragon" said Flare as he walked to the two and bowed slightly to Arya and smiled ever so slightly at their closeness.

"Arya, Eragon, meet Angelia, how she is here I have no idea however she is the one I told you about Eragon" said Flare and then an idea popped in his head, "Eragon, I have an idea, one that you may well like, would you like to try to sing one of the songs?" asked Flare making Eragon pale and sputter a response and Angelia giggled, "Men, can't live with them can't live with out them" she said making Arya confused, "I do not understand" said Arya and Flare sighed, _"Love, she is not with Eragon yet, she fears if he moons after her he'll ruin all they worked so hard on, the downfall of a evil king here"_ said Flare into Angelia's mind and she nodded slightly, "Alright and Eragon, trust Flare, he does not make decisions lightly"

with that Eragon walked up onto the stage and Flare spoke up, "I have asked Eragon to take this song, he will be given the words to the song by me, however he will be in complete control of his body" said Flare

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_

As Eragon sung Arya felt something sturr in her and Angelia smirked, "You are falling for him" she said

_  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Arya muttered a mild retort till she felt that feeling again and she looked at Eragon who seemed to look at her at the same time and their eyes locked gazes

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"May the winds heed my call" said Angelia and the winds seemed to pick up around Arya and she looked at Angelia whom smirked, "Love for love, and a heart for a heart, Arya, princess of the elves" she said loud and clear so the elves turned to see Arya give a slight shout as she flew onto the stage

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_

Flare had taken over the singing as he had his own mic and through a bit of power from his own body he gained the Elves attention

_  
You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh  
_

Eragon caught Arya as the winds died down and she fell, "Sorry Arya Svit-kona" said Eragon letting her down and backing away cause when he had caught her his hand had accidentally grabbed her bottom, "It is forgiven, though I do not think I will be talking to Angelia for a while" said Arya and then she turned to Eragon and for some reason blushed, "Arya Svit-kona? Are you alright?" asked Eragon and instead of answering as the darkness started to premate her form and made her realize the full extent of Eragon's feelings for her, and yet she felt no fear but rather felt a sharp pain in her chest as she fell for him...

_  
Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know their not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

"These ones is for the ones whom felt heartbreak" said Flare

_I told you I'd leave a light on  
In case you ever wanted to come back home  
You smiled and said you appreciate the gesture  
I took your every word to heart  
'Cause I can't stand us bein' apart  
And just to show how much I really miss ya  
_

Flare held out his hand as he pulled angelia close and they sang together

_  
Every light in the house is on  
The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn  
The frontwalk looks like runway lights  
It's kinda like noon in the dead of night  
Every light in the house is on  
Just in case you ever get do get tired of being gone  
Every light in the house is on_

Flare then sighed and continued alone. But on the stage while the elves watched Flare, Eragon and Arya were dancing, close together, and soon Arya pulled away slightly and pressed her lips to Eragon's making the young rider's mind go into overload and reboot, _"Good job Arya, making him go into shock"_ laughed Flare into her mind before letting her know that Eragon was alright just stunned, which when he regained control of his body funtions he returned the kiss Arya had given him and they started to dance again

_If I should ever start forgettin'  
I'll turn the lights off one by one  
So you can see that I agree it's over  
But until then I want you to know  
If you look south you'll see a glow  
That's me waitin' at home each night to hold ya  
_

When he sung that verse the lights started to go out one by one but a single light stayed on completely focused on Flare and one other that they did not know of and Eragon and Arya continued to dance without fear of falling off the stage

_Every light in the house is on  
The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn  
The frontwalk looks like runway lights  
It's kinda like noon in the dead of night  
Every light in the house is on  
Just in case you ever get do get tired of being gone  
Every light in the house is on  
_

as he finished the chorus again the lights all turned back on

_Every light in the house is on  
The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn  
The frontwalk looks like runway lights  
It's kinda like noon in the dead of night  
Every light in the house is on  
Just in case you ever get do get tired of being gone  
Every light in the house is on  
_

The Elves finally felt the reason for the songs all have some sort of romance in it however whenever he sang them some grew sad and others grew happy beyond compare, "Love if you could?" he asked tossing her the mic and she smiled, "Sure, I am sure everyone has felt what this next song is about at one point or another" said Angelia

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers that I never had_

Flare seemed to have disappeared but Angelia didn't seem worried as he appeared beside Arya and Eragon and placed a hand on their shoulders, "Love is one power that out shines even the most powerful you two, magic is nothing against it, as Roran himself has fought off the Ra'zac, and now is on his way to the Varden who are in Surda, all to find you Eragon Shadeslayer, he needs your help to save Katrina, however, you can wait till you are summoned" said Flare before smiling_  
_

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_

"He goes by Roran Stronghammer now Eragon, Carvahall is no more, however it's people still stand and fight" said Flare as he opened a portal, "These are more then just a way to view places, they allow things to pass through" he explained as Angelia continued to sing the rest of the elves oblivious to Flare

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

"Trust me Arya princess of the elves, and Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson" said Flare surprising Oromis who had just walked into the area, "I seen you walk the tight rope known as love already and you have yet to cross, finish the walk, go, just go and find a room where you will not be disturbed and talk to each other and if things get that far then they do" said Flare

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_

Listening to Flare's advice they left the concert only a few noticed them leaving among them the queen, and Angelia where two of the three who didn't hear Flare talking to them

_  
Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah  
_

"I'll take this song my love" said Flare and Angelia nodded handing him the mic

_He was sittin' there, his brush in hand  
Paintin' waves as they danced, upon the sand  
With every stroke, he brought to life  
The deep blue of the ocean, against the mornin' sky  
I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes  
He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything_

Angelia started to walk up to the stairs

_Could you Paint Me A Birmingham  
Make it look just the way I planned  
A little house on the edge of town  
Porch goin' all the way around  
Put her there in the front yard swing  
Cotton dress make it, early spring  
For a while she'll be, mine again  
If you can Paint Me A Birmingham  
_

soon she was at the stairs

_  
He looked at me, with knowing eyes  
Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side  
Picked up a brush, and said to me  
Son just where in this picture would you like to be  
I said if there's any way you can  
Could you paint me back into her arms again._

as she started to climb the stairs Flare seemed to smile

_Could you Paint Me A Birmingham  
Make it look just the way I planned  
A little house on the edge of town  
Porch goin' all the way around  
Put her there in the front yard swing  
Cotton dress make it, early spring  
For a while she'll be, mine again  
If you can Paint Me A Birmingham_

As soon as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close

_Paint Me A Birmingham  
Make it look just the way I planned  
A little house on the edge of town  
Porch goin' all the way around  
Put her there in the front yard swing  
Cotton dress make it, early spring  
For a while she'll be, mine again  
If you can Paint Me A Birmingham_

_Oh Paint Me A Birmingham_

"One last song my generous audiance, then you can go, and this is a much happier song" said Flare smiling slightly

_We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned_

_We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned _

As Flare sang that line a fire appeared in the middle of the stage

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire_

_We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall_

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all _

As he sung this line Angelia ran her fingers across his shoulders making him shiver

_  
They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

_There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire _

Singing this line Flare seemed to float into the air followed closely by Angelia

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire  
_

---

Mean while Eragon and Arya were well beyond talking but have decided to not take it any farther then a kiss or two, till they reach the Varden and were away from her mother

---

"By the stars, Airwalker I knew you could fly but to sing with the voice matching our own?" asked an elf and Flare laughed hartily, "Ah sound is naught but the vibrations on the air, I am not that good a singer, but some of these songs need a female's voice so I am glad of the gift of Aslan, he the one above all, gave me back my love for the day, and as such I will gladly leave this dimension without ruining it's fabric, and no queen of the elves I will _not_ tell you why Arya and Eragon left, Oromis had better not tell you either for all I did was push time forward for those two" was all Flare said before a portal opened, "I will leave after sunset tomorrow as I must aid you in the transport of the goods for the Varden and Arya's safe passport or Eragon will have my head" said Flare before stepping though the portal and appearing in his room soon followed to his pleasure, Angelia and to his displeasure the queen, "I'll tell you this, What is the most powerful thing in all the dimensions?" asked Flare and the queen looked at him, "You?" she asked and Flare burst out laughing, "I thank you for the gesture but no, Love is the most powerful thing, for with love you can even bring people back from the void given the right strength and power" said Flare as he sighed, "even you as a queen should know nothing is set in stone, Eragon is the rider and Arya a princess but both would forsake their titles for the other, love while a blessing is also a curse for I fell in love with one other before I loved Angelia, however she was of my enemies, she dare not fight me and I dare not fight her so she was captured and tortured and I could do nothing, as at the time I was naught but a lowly soldier" said Flare

"You sell yourself short love, you were an elite, one of the few allowed to decide the course of action" said Angelia and Flare sighed, "I couldn't save her, and you were inlove with me since before I met her and yet you said nothing" said Flare pointedly and Angelia smiled softly, "Yes my mistake one that cost me in the end, I could've had a long time with you but because of fear I only got to spend but a fraction of the time I could have" said Angelia before Flare turned back to the queen, "You, while Arya's mother can not, _will not_ attempt to break them apart for you will lose both for even Arya who now is as inlove with Eragon as he is with her, will deny you as her mother to be with Eragon" said Flare speaking truth as he was talking in the ancient language and she hung her head

"Fine, I will stay out of it" came the response in the ancient language making Flare nod, "I will hold you to it"

---

The next morning throwing caution to the winds Arya and Eragon walked together to the spot where she would be leaving from and oblivious to all there kissed each other good bye, "I shall see you in Surda, Eragon Shadeslayer" said Arya and Eragon smiled and hugged her, "I will study hard Arya Svit-kona" he said and with one last kiss he turned to walk away, "Oi lover-boy get over here" said Flare and both Eragon and Arya blushed profusely, "You are bonded to her, and yet both are pure, many a love is lacking of that quality" said Flare as he smiled, "Oh stop it Flare" said Angelia smiling at the two, "Good luck, may darkness point you to the sunrise" said Angelia and Flare smiled and added, "Never stray from the path Eragon, Arya, I set you straight this once, but I may not be here next time" said Flare as he sighed, "I must say good bye to you all I will return one day whether before of after Galbatorix is slain or not is unknown even to me" said Flare as Arya started through the portal to a tent with Nasuada on the other side, "Farewell Flare Airwalker" said Arya before walking through the portal

---

That night, "I wish you all good luck" he said to even Saphira, "Darkness is not a path for all but for me it is for I am the one whom embodied the darkness to save my sister whom embodied the light" said Flare before he opened a portal, "Good bye to all of you" said Flare before he disappeared from the dimension

---

Well I thought about filling out the chapter however I daren't cause I couldn't think of anything to add


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nagato's Folly(set during Naruto manga 437)

This is but one demension of Naruto's world as there is many for every one

---

This is in honor to Hinata whom sadly I believe has left the world of Naruto

---

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto" said Hinata without a stutter glaring at Nagato, also known as Pain

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NO MATCH-" yelled Naruto as he was stuck laying on his belly with a spike through his hands and others throughout his body

"I know..." she replied to Naruto smiling sadly Naruto was silenced in shock, "I'm... Just being selfish..." she continued

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE IT'S DANGEROUS!?" shouted Naruto

"... I'm here of my own free will" said Hinata before going on to explain her life, and how Naruto had changed her for the better, "-I wanted to be with you, YOU changed me! You're smile SAVED me! So I'm not afriad to die protecting you!!" shoutewd Hinata getting into a Jyuuken stance, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she said before charging Nagato

"Shinra Tensei" said Nagato holding up the God-realm Pain's hand and Hinata was thrown back and down causing a crater of sorts and walked over to the now unconcious Hinata and was about to stab her

"STOP!!!" begged Naruto and Nagato regarded him for only a second before stabbing Hinata ending her life

"This is just like... How my parents were killed by Konoha Shinobi, right before my eyes" said Nagato looking up, "Love breed Sacrifice which breeds hatred" said Nagato before he was suddenly blow away by a strong wind as an explosion of chakra from Naruto and a figure appeared

"I am sorry I am late Naruto, I was held up by an old _friend_ of mine, Twilight" said Flare his glare set on the now dead body of Hinata and then to Nagato

"You made a bad choice Nagato, or should I call you Pain, for all the unneeded pain you have caused the elemental countries, and me by joining with Twilight?" said Flare as his body seemed to glow with an unseen energy, "Get a hold of yourself Naruto-kun, she won't be dead long, I will see to it myself" said Flare as he attacked the God-realm Pain whom held up his hand

"Shinra Tensei" he said calmly only for nothing to happen and he went wide-eyed as he dodged a ball of purely purple fire

"Surprised? I would hope so, I haven't used this much darkness since the day I fought to gain control of my entire country from a council of fools" said Flare as more energy seemed to pour off of him, "FEEL THE BURN!!" he said as he shot ball after ball of dark-fire at the God-realm Pain

"So you are a demon as well? Then I shall capture you as well" said Nagato and Flare laughed darkly

"Funny how people think just because I use darkness I am evil, I was given this by Aslan, the King of Kings!" said Flare as he drove his hand through the chakra controlled puppet known as God-realm Pain, "I know where you are and NOONE can save you now!" he said disappearing into nothing and reappearing infront of the real Nagato as Karin tried to protect him only to burst into flames as she tried to use her Origami-based jutsu

"So you know pain" said Nagato accepting his fate

"In a way yes but not like your's, or even Naruto's which was worse" said Flare as his dark globes known as eyes seemed to soften a bit, "But you chose death the moment you decided to kill someone who just confessed to someone else that they loved them, and since it was Naruto, I should have let him do your punishment but he was about to go berserk, releasing Kyuubi, I will not let that happen, say hello to Aslan to me, ETERNAL JUDGEMENT!" he said and something pulled Nagato out of the world

_Flare you know I can not punish-_

_"Listen Aslan as much I know that he chose something unforgivable in my eyes, worse then that of what the Unchiha have done"_ countered Flare before Alsan could finish

_So your choice is made then? You wish for him to pay for his sins before his time?_

_"More then you could ever know Aslan, but I am unable to save the Naruto in the other demension, so let it be, this one will pay before his time but the other will pay when it is his time" _said Flare in an almost pleading tone and Aslan seemed pleased by Flare's comment and agreed this time

Flare returned to the original battle field and sighed

"This shit's gone to hell and back" he sighed before he suddenly closed his eyes and portals opened and three people appeared, "Ground, Flayra, Yousai, can you aid me?" he asked and Ground smiled

"With pleasure, my liege" and Flare laughed

"Thank you old friend, but first, Darkness heed my call show me your might even over that of death, bring back the slain innocent, heal the wounds of the right, and purify the just" said Flare as a burst of pure darkness shot out in all directions some landing on wounded Shinobi, or civilians but most landed on the dead, Hinata her body seemed to glow as the darkness premated into her, Flare's eyes opened as he felt someone nearing, "Flayra, stop Neji before he can interrupt the revival process, else not even I can save him as Hinata will be lost" said Flare his eyes seemed to take a more human color as he poured his very soul into healing and reviving the dead and/or wounded of Konoha

"Yes, your majasty" said Flayra as she disappeared in a flash of light and grabbed Neji whom was about to attack Flare not realizing that Flare was healing Hinata, "Calm yourself Hyuuga, my king is healing Hinata" said the girl as she held him back

"HE IS BRIMMING WITH DARKNESS!! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE THAT HEAL ANYTHING?!" asked Neji as he fought all the harder

"Then you leave me know choice" said Flayra as beam of light shot through Neji causing a wound in his lung, "Do nothing to help him, my king's energy is heading this way, let him feel the purity of his darkness" she said as she started back and dodged a barrage of kunai from Tenten before said girl was shot as well causing her to fall to the ground just as the cloud of darkness covered the area parts of it focused on Neji and Tenten and the rest ignoring Lee and Gai as they knew of Flare's abnormaliy having been healed by said darkness before

---

three weeks later

"Na-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata as she saw Naruto sitting in a chair beside her bed, wait bed? last thing she remembered was gettting stabebd by Pain

"Hinata-chan!" said Naruto hearing him and he ran out and came back dragging a revived Shizune whom nodded at Naruto and started to go through a check up on Hinata

"Wh-what h-hap-pened?" asked Hinata looking around, "Was it all a dream?" she asked and Naruto smiled sadly only two of his precious people were revived, Shizune, and Hinata. Kakashi was still dead

"No Hinata-chan, it was real Flare, saved us, and revived you, and Shizune-nee-chan" said Naruto and Hinata hung her head before looking outside the window expecting to see a crater only to see the whole of Konohagakure going on with life as best they could.

"What happened? there was a crater wasn't there?" asked Hinata and Naruto nodded

"Flare's friends fixed the town, and he and them suddenly vanished after he finished healing and reviving everyone, except a few that he couldn't" said Naruto before a tear rolled down his face, "Did you mean what you had said? Do you really love me?" he ask and Hinata blushed heavily and she nodded

"About time" said a voice and Flare materialized but looked like he was out of focus like a bad TV reception smiling ever so slightly as he slowly disappeared, "Good luck you two, and don't go naming any of your children Flare" smiling as his face finally disappeared while he laughed heartily

"You know that was freaky" said Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement

---

eight years later

"KAA-SAN!" cried a three year old girl as she hid behind Hinata whom frowned at her husband

"Naruto-kun!" she said to him in a stern voice and he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head and sighed

"Stop scaring Ume" said Hinata and Naruto smiled

"Alright Tenshi" he said making Hinata blush as she still haven't gotten over her shy side, not that Naruto would ever change anything about that

---

Well this chapter was made right after I read the recent Naruto manga so thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #: Elva's Short End/Flare's Return to Eragon's Aid

As Eragon prepared to finish removing the _blessing_ from Elva the not yet 2 year old, though her body had aged to that of a 4 year old because of the curse that Eragon had unintentionally placed on the girl had forced her to grow, the girl spoke up

"No!"

Puzzled, Eragon looked at her.

An ecstatic glow seemed to emanate from Elva. Her round, pearl-like teeth gleamed as she smiled her eyes flashing with triumphant joy.

"No, don't try again."

"But, Elva, why would-"

"Because I don't want anymore spells feeding off me. And because I just realized I _can ignore them_!" She gripped the arms of her chair, trembling with excitement. "Without the urge to aid everyone who is suffering, I can ignore their troubles, and it doesn't make me sick!-" started Elva

"Is that so? Oh feeler of pain?" asked a familiar voice to both Eragon and Saphira

"Airwalker!" said Eragon as he turned to the man who bowed his head

"I have returned Eragon, O` Rider" said Flare as he smiled before turning back to the girl, "Are you as heartless to not want to help those in pain? I am as you are now, connected to even the smallest of humans and know when and where they will be hurt" said Flare his eyes narrowed in a glare towards the girl

"Yes! now without Eragon's _blessing_ I can just ignore these people! Now if I serve the Varden, it'll be because I want to, not because I have to!"

Noticing that Elva was unstable Eragon started to reach for the magic when Elva suddenly raced across the room and covered the rider's mouth and whispered so only he, or so she thought, could hear

"Eragon, cease. If you cast-ARGH!!" said Elva when a blade appeared through her right breast(the upper right of her chest for those confused) Flare's position on the otherside of the tent abandoned and he held a bade that seemed to radiate power in and of itself, "I can't sense you Airwalker..." said Elva as for her the world grew dark

"You threatened, or rather attempted to threaten, one of more importance then you Elva, and know this, you will endure torments worse then that I have set for Twilight, when I catch the Grey-user" said Flare his black eyes even darker as the lifeforce left the girl and as Nasuada's guards came running in and saw the balde and attacked Flare only for not only Eragon and Saphira to defend him but for a all of naught but wind and fire to appear and swirl about him

---

"You betray me Eragon?" asked Nasuada and Eragon shook his head as Flare turned to the leader of the Varden

"I am Flare, Airwalker as known to the elves, I am a anomoly `O Nasuada, I live not in this dimention, but in one that fire burns without magic or fuel, air moves without wind and water appears without a natural source" said Flare as he smiled slightly to the girl, no young woman, infront of him as he held out his hand and fire seemed to appear and encompass his hand yet the youn man showed no acknowledgement to it

"Airwalker, would you consent to having your-" started Nasuada when suddenly...

"NO! I mean, no my liege, I can not and will not have any endangered by examining his mind, the Queen herself almost was lost in his mind" said Eragon as he spoke to Arya though his mind, it seemed after Flare had left they grew both apart and closer in the span of time

"You are wise, Shadeslayer, Firesword, and Son of One" said Flare as the flames went out and the wind picked up

"Could you explain yourself Airwalker then?" asked Nasuada and Flare shrugged

"I could" he said but gave no inclination he would which reminded Eragon of Angela the witch

"Will you?" asked Nasuada

"No, I hold the favor of both Eragon and the Queen, is that not enough? Or shall I call Arya in as well?" asked Flare challenging the young woman and she stood up and seemed to accept his challenge, "You are bold, Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad but foolish, Galbitorix himself would be hard pressed to beat me" said Flare as he simply stood there

"Do not underestimate me" said Nasuada and Flare laughed as Eragon did something that he knew would get him into trouble and muttered a spell that drained the vitality from Nasuada causing her to fall back into her chair and she glared at Eragon with a look of betrayal

"You would do well Nightstalker not to waste energy on one who is protecting you I do not want to fight but I will if challenged, I am the King of the Elementals" said Flare

"Airwalker, I am surprised you've decided to grace us with your presence" said a voice and Flare smirked

"It is always as it will be Arya, Princess of the Elves" said Flare ignoring the gasps of surprise from Nasuada and the rest of the humans who did not know

"And you still see fit to impose your opinion on me and Eragon" said Arya and Flare turned to her, his gaze neither harsh nor forgiving

"You who hold the same feelings as Eragon should not tell me what I should do especially since I can reverse much of Galbitorix's power with but a snap on mine fingers" said Flare and Nasuada looked at Flare expectantly and both Arya and Eragon laughed

"He won't, as it will send him away and undo all he has done" said Eragon between laughs as Arya seemed to remember just _why_ Flare had pushed them closer

"Eragon, Might I be able to talk to you later? even if it without Saphira? It is nigh important" said Arya and Flare seemed to smirk as he wove into the threads of fate a future that not even Angela could desipher

"I would be happy to Arya" said Eragon before turning to Flare, "I seem to think this is your doing again, but I will restrain from placing blame" he said before turning to walk out of the tent Arya following close behind as if she needed to leave

---

Arya and Eragon disappeared into his tent though it seemed as if they were just looking to talk in private, however while the two immortals were talking Saphira stayed behind and turned her head to Flare

_Greeting Airwalker, it has been a few months since I last saw someone out wit me even if it was against a common threat_

"Saphira, Daughter of the wild, I think you should be ready for a long winded journey, one that in and of itself can and will shake the foundations of Alagaesia" said Flare and Saphira seemed to nod

_The blade of fire you spoke of the last time you were here?_

"The same, and a kept promise" said Flare before waving off anymore questions and started to leave before suddenly stopping

"Angela, the fortune teller, be forewarned, it is beyond impossible to see what is beyond this day for you as I am always reading the Tome of Knowledge and know when fate changes it's course" said Flare


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #:

Holly stepped out of the Holo-booth, which resembled an ancient shower unit with a rubber curtain. With the touch of a button it collapsed and self-sealed into the portable briefcase.

There were tears in her eyes as she strapped herself into the pilot's chair and flicked off the auto-pilot. Artemis squirmed slightly in the co-pilot's chair.

"So, are we even?"

Holly nodded. "Yes. We're even. But your elf-kissing days are over." said Holly

"That I must disagree with that, Captain Short" said a human male voice but not from Artemis, it was a little to rough for that

"Wait I know you, I saw you moments before I had kidnapped Holly" said Artemis and the male smiled

"Correct, Artemis, how is your mother? Oh yes I know how she is, and this is sadly not the best plan, return to the future ASAP" said the male

"Hold up, first off, who are you? Second, why is this not the best plan? Third, how did you know we were time travelers? And finally, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO DISAGREE WITH ME!?" asked Holly and the male laugh heartily

"I shall answer you in order of the questions asked so don't interrupt me, First off, I am Flare Master of Darkness, second This is all that Pixie's fault, Opal, third like I said I am the _Master_ of _Darkness_, and finally, I read the Tome of Knowledge, Holly, I saw your future with Artemis, while you are not as well liked as you once were, or should I say currently are, or will be, you still have your friends and they did not abandon you after you decided to forsake the Haven for Artemis, surprisingly it was after Artemis catches the _real_ plague" said Flare and Holly literally fell to the floor

"If I wasn't in the past right now I'd be calling Folly" said Holly and Artemis shrugged

"I don't believe you, Flare, if that is your real name" said Artemis as he turned and looked out the cockpit window

"I am not lieing, nor would I benefit from doing so, in fact I would suffer for it" said Flare and Diggums chose this moment to walk out of the bathroom

"Thank goodness for sound-pro-..." his voice trailed off when he saw the human with red hair, "Flare? You time traveling again?" asked Mulch and Flare chuckled

"I am always traveling, Mulch, but not always through time, this was a special visit" said Flare and shadows seemed to pour off of Flare, "See what I have seen Artemis, Holly, see the future that awaits you and your kindred" said Flare and the shadow's engulfed them

---

War, there was no other word for it, but what was weird was that there was no LEP, no Section Eight, Humans fought along side some Fairies while some humans fought both, and some Fairies did the same there was no middle ground it seemed...

"Death shall reign" said Flare in a ominous voice one that sent shudders down Holly's and Artemis's backs, Brother against brother, sister against sister, families torn apart! while I am happy you will be together, this fate is inevitable" said Flare surprising the pair

"Wait, this will happen whether or not we end up together or not? Or does this happen _because_ we get together?" asked Artemis and Flare smiled slightly

"This is inevitable, but take heart, not all is lost, for I will aid the ones that fight together" said Flare as his future self gathered flames in his hand before they turned purplish blue and he threw it

"You use magic?" asked Artemis and Holly shook her head

"No he is what some people would call a Shaman, others a Witch Doctor, and even others a Druid, but what he is-" started Holly

"Is a Elemental, one of the few who can cross the dimensional doors, I have been here before, and yet..." said Flare before shaking his head as his future self grabbed out in the air and a shimmer appeared, gathering in one place, while a familiar figure charged out from behind the group of allied Fairies and Humans, it was Butler, he was old, wrinkles and all, and yet his strength undiminished, and there was Holly as well she was fighting along side Artemis who seemed to be using magic

"How? I used all my magic!" said Artemis and Flare laughed

"Really now? trust me when I say this, you are a magical creature, now and forever, as you opened your mind to the magic, complete the ritual and you will be refreshed!" said Flare as the Future Artemis did something surprising he conjured a fireball

"WHAT!? How? he took magic from the demons or me, maybe both!" said Holly and Flare laughed again

"Even that I do not know" said Flare and he sighed as the vision started to fade but not before they saw Artemis and Holly retreat to the back with Butler and start healing him.

---

"Soon you two will realize what you have, and I hope you can fight to keep it" said Flare as he disappeared

---


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #: ?

"Greeting Huntzgirl" said a voice unlike that of the Huntzmaster and Rose turned to see a red haired boy with pitch black eyes walk out of the shadows

"Who are you? And how do you know I'm the Huntzgirl?" asked Rose getting into a fighting stance

"Simple, it seems in this dimension I am the Keeper of Time, something FAR more powerful then any dragon" said the boy as his head seemed to tilt to the side and Rose looked at him confused

"Explain" she said in her Huntzgirl voice and the boy laughed

"You can not intimidate me girl, I am far beyond your league or has the Huntzmaster not taught you that the Keeper of Time is to be respected?" asked the boy

"Who are you?" she asked and the boy smiled lightly

"That, girl, is the correct question. I am Flare, Master of darkness and the Keeper of Time" said Flare as he smiled

"What do you want, Flare?" asked Rose and Flare smirked

"The American Dragon knows who you are, and yet stays his claw" said Flare and Rose blinked if the American dragon knew who she was why didn't he just finish her off when she was at school? True there would be a few witnesses but that could be fixed with a potion

"I-I don't understand" said Rose as many thoughts ran through her head

"He is one who loves you so much he is willing to leave you live even if it is a danger to the Magical world" said Flare before starting to leave

"Wait! Can't you tell me who he is?" asked Rose and flare shook his head

"No, but I will tell you this you are a classic Romeo and Juliet with a modern twist" said Flare as his body seemed to fade into darkness

"WAIT!! Damn he's gone" said Rose as she turned and headed into school before walking right into Jake Long, "Oh sorry Jake, I didn't see you..." said Rose and Jake seemed to avoid her gaze

"It's alright, it happens" said Jake quickly(A/N: sorry I do NOT do Jake that well but bare with) as he quickly helped her and started to leave and something clicked in Rose's mind

"Um Jake can I ask you something? It's kinda major" said Rose thinking on how to ask this without sounding like a crazy person if she was wrong

"What?" he asked

"Have you heard of the Huntzclan?" asked Rose as she mentally slapped herself before thinking maybe she could pass it off as one of Prof. Rotwood's crazy assignments. Noticing Rose's 'slip' Jake saw a way to get more information about the Huntzclan

"A little, aren't they that group that believes in magical creatures?" asked Jake and Rose nods getting the one thing she needed, without much trouble

"Jake, are you the-" Rose stops and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down for her heart was racing, and it wasn't the fact she thought she had finally found her prey but the fact she may have been hunting the one she loves, "Are you the American Drag-" she started only for Trixie to try to shut her up and Rose to dodge and a figure to appear

"Congrats Huntzgirl, and American Dragon" said the figure and Rose turned to it and realized it was Flare, "I am surprised at how idiotic you two could be, luckily fate is kind to those in love, although it doesn't always suffer fools(A/N: Credit for that quote goes to one of my favorite authors on AFF)" said Flare as he smiled at the two be fore motioning to the school. Looking at where the Keeper of Time had motioned to the duo noticed the entire student body was frozen in time, but not them or Trixie and Spud

"Who are you?" asked Jake as he prepared to Dragon up, the fact Rose was Huntsgirl be damned

"I am the Keeper of Time and master of darkness, I am Flare" said Flare as he bowed towards the American Dragon

"You're in league with the Dark Dragon!" yelled Jake and Flare laughed

"No, I am not allied with that weak excuse for a dark user" said Flare as he motioned to the door, "I will not suffer you two much longer so go, so I may release this building from time-freeze" said Flare and the Dragon and Dragon-hunter left the building and as soon as they did th building came to life once more

---

"Jake listen I-" started Rose

"Save it, you told me all you need to on the ski trip" said Jake before Rose grabbed him and pressed her lips to his

"I love you Jake" said Rose as she pulled away from the now stunned dragon-boy

"Rose I-" the words didn't come out as he just pulled Rose into an embrace and just held her close until Rose did something unexpected, she pushed him away and just in time as a bolt of green energy hit the ground right where Jake had been

"Huntzmaster!" said Rose and Jake was about to Dragon up when Flare reappeared

"This guy is getting on my NERVES!" said Flare as he moved towards the Huntzmaster

"And who are you boy?" asked the Huntzmaster and Flare grinned

"I am the Keeper of Time, and you are to stop this unless you want the Huntzclan never to exist?" said Flare and the Huntsmaster sighed before glaring at Rose

"Rose you are at school to learn not to flirt with boys" said the Huntzmaster and Flare laughed

"Time is the true master here now leave before I send these two even farther!" said Flare and the Huntsmaster left

"I've got to go Rose" said Jake as he started off to his gramp's shop

"I'm coming with you, if you are going to your master he'll need to know about me" said Rose and Jake tried and failed to talk her out of it

---

Weeks past and Flare kept the couple safe while the seeds of their romance grew when they were close enough that Flare felt safe to let them be he gave them a fair well and left the dimension till the next time he returned


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #: Flare's Shadow Burns

Notes: I do not own Elizabeth or the parts of the story I am going to post, World of Warcraft, or Naruto. Elizabeth is owned by SemiSane and he gave me permission to use her for this chapter

to read the story where I got the inspiration for this chapter from go to SemiSane's Profile and click the only story he has currently

* * *

Once she landed, she was faced with unfamiliar faces, they were all men. They gave her a quizzical look. Perhaps they were wondering about her flustered face and the regal clothes she wore? Either way. Elizabeth's new found confidence shined through again, just like when she was with Arthas, and she stood her ground.

"I demand you return me to the citadel." She spat at the men before her. One in particular stepped forward. He was… shiny. His attire reminded her that of a paladin of the Light. A gold sword rested on his back and his face alone showed that he was much older than she; his face was riddled with experiences of war. Elizabeth held his gaze the longest; he must have been someone in command…

"Why do you wish to return? Did you know where you were?" His voice was calming, soothing like the warmth of a candle against cold skin. It was like he stood for everything righteous and good in the world.

"Yes, I did. I was in the citadel before your men decided to kidnap me." Elizabeth replied, keeping her posture.

"You cannot return. You were in danger the whole time you spent in that citadel."

"I was not. I was under the king's protection." Should she really be revealing this information to these people?

"The king? Arthas?" This man did not get it, did he? Arthas was the only king in Northrend. He was starting to irritate Elizabeth.

"Yes, Arthas."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have much to explain, young one."

"I think not Paladin" said a darkish voice one unfamiliar to the girl

"Flare, this does not-ARGH!" Flare had phased from view and punched the man through his armor and closed his own eyes as he opened a mini portal to the Dimension of Chakra before making a hand seal, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he said and he made a single clone as he felt the influx of power flowing to him

"You work for the Betrayer of life!?" yelled/asked the alliance members atop the Stormbreaker

---

More presences in the citadel… three more foreign presences were in his senses. He looked to Frostmourne, waiting for a whisper from Sindragosa or Kel'Thuzad but none came. Usually his frostbrood pet would alert him to any unusual presences on the border of the citadel.

The eastern gardens… the watery voice echoed through his mind. Ah, Sindragosa was serving her purpose after all. She blended in with the snow white clouds well, making her the perfect scout and spy amongst Icecrown.

Luckily those gardens weren't far off from his position. He picked up his stride, Frostmourne in hand to slice the intruders entwain… but he paused, after hearing a familiar, soothing voice in his ears.

"I do not need any help. I'm not in distress nor do I require assistance, now good day gentlemen. Leave now and I'll pretend we never crossed."

Elizabeth? She sounded… distressed… but at the same time she was filled with a demanding tone. Was someone bothering her? Arthas didn't have enough time to act before he turned the corner to hear another loud, distressed cry erupt from her, his woman.

"Arthas!"

He sprinted towards the open gardens to find three alliance gryphons fly up, up in the sky towards the clouds where the one carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder disappeared from sight. Arthas, for once, felt helpless as he watched the woman he cared for be literally plucked from where she stood and carried off into the distance and out of sight. It was that moment, where he felt a part of him disappear into thin air…

"Shit." Arthas cursed and he let out a roar of frustration before marching inside, making his way towards the armory and he called for Kel'Thuzad.

"Make ready the frostbrood dragons!"

"No need, Betrayer of life" said Flare appearing and Arthas attacked the Shadow Master only for the blade to be parried by a Key-like blade, "Now now no need for that either" said Flare his pitch black eyes glowering at the Lich King, "I am here under the terms of the White Flag" said Flare and Arthas stopped in mid stroke

"What is it you want boy?" asked Kel`Thuzad and Flare chuckled

"It is not what I want but what the Lich King here wants, I am Flare master of darkness and I have something that belongs to you, and I wish to be rid of it" said Flare

Narrowing his eyes the Lich King, both Arthas and Nar`zul, knew that name it was a name that struck _fear_ into his army even if they had no emotions anyway, "And what do you want in return then Flare?" asked the Lich King his eyes narrowed

"Nothing, just to leave me under the Terms of the White Flag till I leave Ice Crown and return to my home" said Flare as he opened a minor portal and showed them Elizabeth... and himself...

"What trickery is this?" asked Arthas as he turned to Flare who smiled

"None, Betrayer of life, I am but a Shadow Clone a physical construct of magic if you will" said SC Flare as he poofed from existance

"You had better keep your end of the bargain Flare, or there will be no place safe for you and your kin" said Arthas not knowing of the other dimensions

---

"You work for the Betrayer of life!?" yelled/asked the alliance members atop the Stormbreaker

"Nay, for if I did I would have destroyed this sorry excuse for a flying machine a long time ago" said Flare as he started to float, "I bid you adue and pray we never meet again as you carry one who is infected" said Flare before disappearing off the side of the Stormbreaker and slowly descending towards the Lich King

---

"You owe me more then you realize Arthas, as do you Nar`zul" said Flare his black eyes simply looking the Lich King in the eye as he put the girl down, she had fainted when she saw him go over the edge, and started to walk away when he noticed the Alliance getting ready to attack him, and the Lich King, "Fire" he said simply and the ship exploded and Flare continued on his way to the Wraithgates even as bits of the airship came crashing down around him


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter#: Lelouch's Revival, Flare's payment

"NO BIG BROTHER DON'T LEAVE ME!!" said Nunnally as she clinged to her brother's dyeing corpse

"Don't worry princess, I shall not let anyone die today, however as he has crossed into the next realm, what would you be willing to pay? What would you give to save Lelouch?" asked a voice that seemed to come from everywhere even the ground itself

"Anything, my life, my soul, my body!" said Nunnally and then laughter sounded it was a cheerful and hearty laughter

"Good answer, I Flare, master of Darkness, command the souls of the lost, All of them from the beginning of the great war to this point, I Command you all… TO RETURN!!" said Flare and a dark shape appeared in on the float(?) carrying them and beams of darkness flew from the dark body and there was cries of joy and then a roar of anger

"KILL HER SHE WANTS THAT MURDERER TO LIVE!!" came from the crowd

"I command you to HALT! I who am beyond the power of Geass and beyond the grasp of death shall be in command here!" said Flare as he appeared standing beside Suzaku who was in the suit of Zero tried to slice Flare in half, "Come now trying to kill the one who will leave soon?" asked Flare and the crowd stopped it's rioting and looked at Flare, "I am Flare, Master of Darkness but I just broke the rules and I will pay my punishment, however, I place this curse upon Lelouch, those who try to harm him, those who try to kill him shall pay seven fold like that of Cain" said Flare as Lelouch sat up he went wide eyed when he saw he was not dead

"Who are you?! Speak! I Command you!" said Lelouch as he activated his Geass only to feel a sharp pang in his eyes

"Who I am is none of your concern, two people who care for you offered their all just to bring you back, The girl C.C. and your sister Nunnally, however that wasn't enough for the reviver of this dimension so I decided to intervene on behalf of them-" started Flare when Nunnally looked up at him

"Then what do you want in return Master of Darkness?" asked Nunnally and Flare smiled softly

"Nothing"

"Wha-?" she started

"I had to know the true depth of your devotion to he who has shouldered the hatred of the world" said Flare and then the world stopped everyone even those at home were glued to their TVs, "I wish I could honestly have stopped the war before it had happened however I cannot change the natural order of things, that is the most basic rule in Dimension traveling, something I hope one day you will achieve to share what you have learned, and to safe guard those who cannot fight for themselves" said Flare and then someone spoke up

"So you were supposed to bring everyone back then?"

"No and as such I will pay the price, I maybe immortal, but I still feel pain, I still feel love, sorrow, life at it's fullest, I have yet to know tha-" said Flare

"Most impressive Flare, perhaps you will not be as predictable as I thought!" said a voice one filled with naught but evil intent

"TWILIGHT!" said Flare his once soft features now a scorn of hatred and anger

"Yes Flare, and perhaps maybe I can make this game fun, you know more pieces to play with and all" said the voice and there was a collective gasp

"Twilight, you shall DIE!" said Flare as he literaling sank into the float and then reappeared with a sword pressing against the blade of another sword, "DIE! AND STOP TORMENTING ME WITH THEM! WITH THEIR IMAGES!!" said Flare his anger now fueled to the overflowing point he slashed through a KnightMare as Twilight dodged it

"Come now, Flare, I thought you promoted peace, not violence" said Twilight and Flare, though in the throes of anger, smiled

"Anger is apart of life, however killing millions!? Showing me the face of the ones I loved?!" said Flare as his attacks against Twilight grew faster and far more powerful

"I see you are not in the mood to talk, Light engolf him and torment his darkened soul" said Twilight and Flare bearly dodged the attack

"Fire BURN HIM DOWN!" said Flare and a blast of flame burst forth from Flare as the KnightMares moved the 'Emperor' out of the field of battle

"So Elements is it? Will then I guess I'll just have to douse you" said Twilight

"What!?" said Flare as suddenly water flew at him

"If that is how it is fine! Lightning! Strike the Heart!" yelled Flare and just like the fire, a blast of pure untainted electricity flew at Twilight only for it to be blocked by-

"NO! Nunnally!" said Lelouch and Flare's eyes though already black grew cold

"I now see what you mean by more pieces to play with, to afraid to fight your own battles then? BLADE OF DARKNESS I SUMMON THEE TO MY AID, COME FORTH! _INCRISH_" said Flare as a blade burst from the ground magnificent in design it held extreme value if someone was to actually examine it

'_Incredible is this what a god is like?'_ thought Lelouch and Flare turned to him

"I am no god, only a servant of such" said Flare before turning back to Twilight

"_Incrish_, that accursed blade is it? Well then it is only fair that I wield it's- ARGH!" said Twilight as a sword appeared in a beam of light yet when Twilight touched it he dropped in pain, "Why?! Why is it you can wield _Incrish_ can I cannot wield it's brother Excalibur?" asked Twilight

"Because Twilight, you are not holy and Excalibur is a _holy_ blade, the holy blade of the light" said Flare as he walked up to Twilight

"Fine! So be it! I'll beat you with my Keyeater!" said Twilight as he attacked Flare who dodged and then threw out his arm and a shape started to appear, "I don't think so Flare!" said Twilight as he suddenly stabbed Flare through the chest, "Die you pathetic excuse for-" said Twilight before he noticed that he was also stabbed

"It seems this is a draw Twilight, however I win in the end, SHADOWED HEART!" said Flare and Nunnally was revived and Flare smiled as his body while falling to the ground disappeared

"Thank you Flare" said Lelouch and Flare smiled a little cheerier

"Don't thank me, just protect those important to you, even Shirley, those three really do love you" said Flare as his face disappeared and thus both Twilight and Flare were sealed out of that dimension

--

"Tell me Flare do you really think we are going to leave this dimension's fabric stay as torn as it is because of you?" asked someone as Flare walked through the World Between and he smiled

"Of course, you have many other worlds of Lelouch's and even that of Naruto's to mess with don't you, Writers of the Book of Ages?"

---


	9. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter : Madara's plans, Twilight's schemes

"Alright…" said Madara as he sat on the building brace, "Consider this a declaration of war… The 4th Shinobi war starts now"

"I think not Uchiha" said a voice that only Garra and Madara recognized

"Flare?"

"Dark one!" said Garra and Madara respectively

"The same, and I don't suppose you realized how stupid you maybe Uchiha, I won't let you start a war that will threaten the whole of existence here" said Flare

"Who are you boy?" asked the Raikage and Flare laughed

"Someone far more powerful then the Shodai Hokage, someone more powerful then the juubi itself" said Flare

"And yet you never saw fit to intervene when the Jubi threatened the very existence of man itself?" asked Madara and Flare smiled lightly

"Oh I did but not in this dimension. See there are many dimensions one were you don't exist cause there was no Sharingan, and one where Konoha was considered the to be the strongest power in the world even when it came to the powers of the light, blessed as it may be" said Flare

"You haven't answered my question boy" said the Raikage now holding Flare by the throat

"I have but if you want a name, I believe both the Kazekage and the Uchiha there each gave you one, if you want a proper introduction then I shall give it" said Flare right before he was engulfed in darkness and reappeared outside of the Raikage's grasp, "I am the Darkness that hunts in the light, I am the ally to good and the enemy to evil, I am Darkness incarnate. I am the master of Darkness and Brother to light herself, I am known as the Dark one and as the light guilder, I am known as the heart reaper and the soul cleaver, and I am known as the Darkness that pursues the light that has fallen, my name, is, Flare Pyros the Master of Darkness itself!" said Flare as his spiral mask similar to Madara's suddenly shattered and his pale face revealed, his robe he wore shrunk into a long sleaved shirt and he got into a fighting stance as a sword in it's sheath appeared on his waist, a large black and purple key appeared in his hand.

"So you have come then Flare" said a voice that sent chills down even Madara's back only Flare seemed unaffected by the voice

"Twilight, you creature from hell's womb what are you doing here?" asked Flare and Garra hearing Flare's description got into a fighting stance realizing Flare was about to attack this Twilight. Sand started to pour from Garra's gourd and surround him and Flare's Dark Aura started to fluctuate parts of it touching the sand making it move slightly faster

"Well simply put, _Flare_, I decided to destroy this world, unless it bows to me" said Twilight and Flare disappeared from view no darkness used but rather pure speed. Twilight followed and the met in the middle the large key being used as a weapon against something that looked like a cross of a bat's wing and a handle of a key. As they fought even the Kage's saw that it was battle of godling proportions neither were getting through each others guard but the power behind the blows were felt even down there as they had gone far out of reach but not out of sight.

"How powerful are they?" marveled the Mizukage as they watched fire appear in Flare's empty hand before it was thrown at Twilight

"Strong enough that they could kill all of us without a second thought, if they wanted to" said Garra as he then pushed the other kage's away as Flare was thrown down while blocking Twilight's attack

"You won't get through me!" said Flare as he suddenly shot lightning at Twilight whom dodged it, while Flare had breathing room he drew out the sword from the sheath and attacked Twilight anew with both the key and the sword

"Kazekage-dono, you seem to know more about this Flare person then any of us care to explain what that key is?" asked the Tsuchikage and Garra nodded

"The key as you call it is just that a key, but a key to people's hearts, it is known as the Dark-Keyblade, I've seen him use it once before on the traitor Sasori, he opened Sasori's heart to the darkness festering inside it and while he grew stronger for a time he also fell because of it, Rest assured that if Flare uses the Dark-keyblade as a key on you your days are numbered before you lose your heart" said Garra as Flare swung his keyblade at Twilight only for it to be blocked, following up on the attack Flare swung the sword and Twilight barely dodged

"Come on Flare, I know you are more powerful than this show me the extent of your strength or I start killing them" said Twilight and Flare's dark eyes glowed

"Fine you sorry excuse for meat sack, BURN!!" said Flare and fire engulfed his body and the blades in his hand as he pressed the attack

"HAHAHA THAT IS THE FLARE I HAVE WANTED TO BATTLE HAHA" said Twilight manicly as they battle seemed to worsen and thus the sky itself seemed to shake as Flare's blows had the wind at their backs and fire to intensify them Twilight was not even budging from his spot as he blocked and parried Flare's aggressive strikes.

"BURN!" said Flare as he suddenly threw a white-hot fireball right at the Grey user and a blast of water stuck the flame causing a large cloud of steam

"Come now Flare surely you are better then this! I want more BLOOD!" said Twilight as his cackling voice suddenly moved behind the Mizukage as he swung the Key-Eater only for it to be blocked be the straight sword that Flare carried Flare's eyes shut but you could feel the power growing in his form till-

CLANG Clink, clink, clink, clink!

"You want me at my full strength Twilight then Feel my wrath!" said Flare as a final clang sounded and a helmet fell onto Flare's head he was armored in multi-colored armor that seemed to shine and the colors move as he stood there

"Elemental Armor? I haven't seen it's like since before you sealed me in my past, your future!" said Twilight as he charged Flare the Armor did nothing to slow Flare down as the now armored King of the elementals started to go faster and more précised in his strikes

_So you finally reached this level Flare? And yet you still fight the natural order of things, dare you not destroy the delicate balance in every dimension?_

'_I'll do what I will Aslan, so let me be I am not but a fighter for what is right even if you won't!'_

_FOOLISH BOY DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!? I AM THE ALPHA OMEGA THE BEGINNING AND END! I COULD END ALL STRIFT IF I WANTED TO! But as your young friend Garra has said, Peace is only worth anything if the world accomplishes it itself_

'_Says you Aslan, I am Darkness and I have my own will'_

_BOY YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU SPEAK! YOUR DESTINY IS NOT EVEN IN THIS GALAXY?! IT IS IN -*-*--*--*!_

'_End strift then! No one should know the feeling of loss and yet you let-'_

_LET! LIKE YOU SAID BOY YOU HAVE YOUR OWN WILL AS DOES EVERY CREATURE YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED RECENTLY! I DARE NOT REMOVE FREE WILL! AS IT IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING -*-*-*--*-*---*!_

As Flare argued with Aslan Twilight grew bolder as he struck out against Garra only for the sand to block his sword stroke

"Stay out of this boy!" said Twilight as he then shot a blast of darkness at the former jinchuriki only for Flare to appear infront of Garra and absorbed the blast.

"Twilight, you are far beyond any mercy now" said Flare as suddenly he moved at lightning speeds and attacked Twilight whom dodged or blocked just as fast as Flare attacked

"Come now Flare surely you can do better then that!" said Twilight as a flame flew past him, but...

"I knew you were a grey user but this I was not prepared for" said Flare as he noticed a slight veriance in Twilight's appearance, if this was a game on a computer, it could be called clipping, a void in his shape. "Are you even an --**-**-**-?" asked Flare and Twilight seemed to freeze in his assualt

"How- Nevermind! I am a -**-**-**-, but I am not male" said Twilight as Flare just looked at Twilight, "That is right Flare, your equal is a woman, a-" started Twilight only for a blast of fire to fly past her Flare's Elemental armor disappearing slowly as his face appeared no fury as she had expected but sadness

"I should have known Blaze'a-" started Flare

"FOOL! I gave up that name long before you were born, and long after your death!" said Twilight now revealed as Blaze'a angrily as flames appeared around her

"I wonder how you can use water Blaze'a, you are a Pyrosion, a pure bred" said Flare as he put _Incrish_ away

"FOOL! My father wanted all to think that so that he would never have to live with the shame that his daughter was a mixed blooded mutt!" said Blaze'a and Flare growled as he threw acid at her

"My self and my sister are those: Mixed blooded mutts as you call them Blaze'a! Why though... Why would you betray your people? I mean I thought you loved that Flare" said Flare and Blaze'a laughed histerically

"You have no idea do you Flare? You are he and he is _YOU!_ said Blaze'a as the Keyeater appeared in her hand, "You have no idea, nor shall you for I will rend the flesh from you and release myself from your existance!" said Blaze'a as she attacked him only for a bright light to encompass them both and they left the dimension

**"You foolish girl did you really think we would let him remember?"** asked a voice and Blaze'a screamed in frustration as she saw her prey slowly disappear from her sight, **"We have decided long ago that your races must continue their everlasting war till the day that Flare truely dies!" **said the voice, the voice of the writers

"Then it will never end!" said Blaze'a

**"Precisely my child, precisely"** said the voice of the writers

"I wil find you writers, and I will kill you all!" said Blaze'a, no Twilight as her form retook the form of the feared Grey user

**"My dear child you will never find us, we live beyond that of even Flare's pitiful existance! only one could stop us and he is far to busy with his own dimension, that of the one where all are reading our words right now!"** said the voice and Twilight smirked

"Then I will find this one, I will enlist his aid and I will-" Twilight had started her true plans again though she meant to kill Flare, it would seem that in a way she was trying to save him

**"He is far to, shall we say, **_**holy**_** to deal with the likes of- WHAT! How can he- Impossible-!!"** said the voice when suddenly another voice flew through the area she was in the one she had fallen inlove with so many years ago

"Blaze'a my love, I know now many things as even I will not stop till this is finished, help my younger self in the way that you have been, force his growth, and if he ever should need it, show yourself as who you are, his lover, not his foe" said King Flare, King of Pyros and King of the Elementals, "I have loved you since the days of the meeting that we had just shared, though I do not yet know it as they have removed my memory, they do not exist in a time out of mind, or out of time" said King Flare as the brightly lighted area started to fade into nothingness, "You will find yourself in the dark world I was born on, the world in which I must liberate, from you" said King Flare and she could see his smiling face

"I love you my king, my love and my heart" said Blaze'a before she finally reappeared on Earth, she sighed as she knew what she had to do, conquest...

---

Been awhile I must say


End file.
